Have a Paranormal Christmas
by Mei2
Summary: The Dudley Boyz's favorite cousin comes to visit.  A BTVS/Angel/WWE crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Have a Paranormal Christmas

**Category:** BTVS/Angel/WWE crossover

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the demented plotline. All BTVS and Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon. All WWE characters belong to the WWE.

**Author Notes**:

1) The main reason I wrote this story was that I felt Tara deserved to have an adventure of her own separate from the Scooby Gang and why not have it in the strangest place I could think of.

2) Set between "Wrecked" and "Gone" in Season 6 of _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer_ and immediately after "Provider" in Season 3 of _Angel_. As for the WWE elements, it mostly takes place in RAW-land circa 2002.

3) You don't necessarily need to know much about wrestling. In fact, things have changed significantly over the years. It's more of a backdrop for the action.

4) For clarification, 'Spike' will always refer to the wrestler Spike Dudley rather than the vampire William the Bloody.

Summary: The Dudleys Boyz' favorite cousin comes for a visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"I can't believe this is happening," Jeff Hardy grumbled as he opened the door of the rental car.

"Look at it this way," Shane 'Hurricane' Helms said as he tossed his bags in the backseat. At least we won't be spending Christmas Eve stuck at the airport."

"I guess," Jeff sighed.

"We got our hotel reservations changed, and we got a trendy car. It's not only festive, it's also my favorite color," Shane grinned motioning to the automobile like a game show hostess presenting a prize.

Jeff simply stared at the olive green mini coop then glared at his friend. "Just get in the car."

They left the airport and merged with the bumper-to-bumper Los Angeles traffic. Shane turned to his friend, "Sorry we couldn't get home."

"Not your fault Mother Nature's against us," Jeff said as the car crept forward. "It's just Christmas is always a big deal with my family especially after Mom died. I've never really been away from home during the holidays. You know how this year's been. I was looking forward to seeing my dad, my dog..."

"Your brother," Shane reminded him.

"Good point," Jeff said.

"How about some tunes?" Shane suggested finding nothing but Christmas songs (of course). The last few strains of 'Silent Night' by Wilson Phillips faded as the DJ read the traffic report.

"Guess what, folks? In case you haven't noticed, rush hour's started early. If you haven't already left, you may want to take alternate routes. If you're already on the freeways, settle back. You may be there awhile. In the meantime, let's put on some music to get you in the holiday spirit. Nothing says Christmas in L.A. like a drag queen doing country."

"Please turn it to anything else," Jeff begged.

Shane fiddled with the radio controls for a bit then stopped. "Uh, Jeff. It's stuck."

Traffic stopped again as RuPaul belted out "With Bells On". Jeff closed his eyes, placed his forehead on the steering wheel and moaned, "I can't believe this is happening."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At first glance, no one ever guessed they were brothers. Well, half-brothers, technically. Bubba was big, burly and white. D-Von was big, black and bald. Spike was short, scrawny and blond.

"She should be here by now," Bubba complained.

"You saw what traffic was like out there. It took us an hour and a half to get here from the hotel," Spike said. He also hoped she would be here soon. His brothers weren't known for their patience.

The bus depot was filled with people arriving and departing. Most were college students with enormous backpacks of laundry and gifts. Spike smiled as he watched two kids cautiously approached his brothers.

"Are-are you the Dudley Boyz?" a small boy with dark hair and glasses asked.

Bubba looked at D-Von who nodded then said, "Yeah, we are."

The boy turned to his companion. "I told you, Jeremy."

The other boy, eyes huge and mouth open, merely nodded.

The first boy said, "I'm Bobby. Can I have your autograph?"

Bubba ruffled the kid's hair. "Sure, why not?"

Soon the two older Dudleys were surrounded by fans who were surprised to see them in such an unlikely place. Glad for the distraction, Spike stood off to the side and waited patiently.

It had been over two years since they last saw their favorite cousin. The entire family was shocked when she announced she had won a scholarship to the University of California, Sunnydale. Personally, Spike thought it was a great opportunity for her. He had a feeling she would flourish if she could get out from under her father's thumb. When he found out how dangerous Sunnydale was, he expressed his concern to their grandmother who reassured him that she would be fine.

Having always been close, they stayed in touch. A few weeks ago his cousin had ended a serious relationship. Once Spike and his brothers realized it wouldn't be practical to join the rest of the clan at home for Christmas, they decided to have a reunion to cheer her up.

He couldn't wait until she opened his present. He found it in New Orleans when the WWE had stopped for a show and knew it would be perfect for her.

Finally, the bus from Sunnydale arrived. He saw her search the crowd as she got off the bus. When she noticed him, her gentle smile turned into a wide grin that matched his own. She rushed toward him, and he enveloped her in a big hug.

"Hi, Spike," she said.

"Hi, Tara."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jeff fought sleep as he leaned against the registration desk. The hotel clerk was trying to fix a computer glitch. His eyes were slowly closing when Shane elbowed him. "Look who's here."

Jeff reluctantly opened his eyes and saw the Dudleys walk in with a young blond.

Bubba noticed them as well. "What're you guys doing here? I thought you were spending Christmas in North Carolina."

"We were, but Fate had other plans," Jeff said.

"We've been on seven different planes in the past 28 hours," Shane said with all the giddiness of the sleep-deprived.

"The airline finally gave up and sent us here," Jeff finished. "Why are you guys here?"

"There didn't seem to be enough time to get home so we decided to spend it here," D-Von replied. "After Christmas, I'll drive up to San Francisco for the next Smackdown."

Jeff's gaze settled on the blond with the men. She seemed nice but shy.

"This is our cousin, Tara Maclay," Spike introduced. "Tara, this is Jeff Hardy and Shane 'Hurricane' Helms. They're wrestlers with the company."

"Hi," she said with a quirky smile.

"Hi," Shane replied.

"Nice to meet you," Jeff said.

"So any exciting plans?" Bubba asked.

"Sleeping for the next 24 hours," Jeff yawned.

"Well, good luck with that, and if we don't see you, Merry Christmas," Spike said and the Dudleys started for the elevators.

Jeff watched them stop for a moment, have a brief conversation then walk back to the desk.

"You guys want to join us for Christmas dinner tomorrow?" Bubba asked, and then added, when Tara nudged his arm, "Our treat?"

"Really?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"Really," Bubba said in a resigned tone.

"Not to sound ungrateful," Jeff said, "but why?"

To his surprise, Tara answered, "Christmas is a time for family. Even if it might not be your own."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Thanks for calling, Dawn. Merry Christmas," Tara said then hung up the phone. She smiled as she continued to get ready for supper and thought back on their last lunch in Sunnydale.

** Two weeks earlier **

Dawn and Tara had meet for an early Christmas lunch at the Sunset Grill to exchange gifts.

"Christmas is a time for family," Tara said. "You'll be with yours, and I'll be with mine."

"But you're part of my family," the younger girl pouted. "The only one who seems to care I'm around."

"Dawn, you know that's not true," Tara reproved gently.

"Whatever," Dawn shrugged then changed the topic. "I can't believe your cousins are professional wrestlers. How does that go again?"

"My mom was their dad's sister."

"What are they like?"

"Bubba and D-Von are a bit like my brother," Tara said with a shadow coming over her eyes for a moment, "but much nicer. Well, to me, anyway. I'm closest to Spike. He's the youngest."

"Wow, not many people can say they know two guys named Spike," Dawn teased.

"Very true," Tara smiled. "So is there anything you'd like from L.A.?"

"One can never have too many t-shirts," Dawn said. "Promise me something."

The serious tone caused Tara to pause. "What?"

"Go crazy."

"What?" Tara repeated in confusion.

"Go crazy," Dawn said. "Don't get me wrong. I love you the way you are, but while in L.A., go crazy. Be a new you for a week. Why worry about what anyone else thinks since you'll likely see them never again anyway."

"I'll try," Tara conceded dryly.

**Present Day**

Tara looked down at the agate ring Dawn had given her and chuckled. She knew that Dawn knew agate was supposed to help with shyness and self-expression. It was accompanied by a note reminding her of her promise.

She smoothed out her dress which was a gift from Bubba who bought it while in India and decided to wear her hair up to better showcase the earrings that D-Von had given her. The final touch was the silver and obsidian amulet from Spike.

A knock on the door caught her attention. Making sure that she had the surprises, she grabbed her bag and found her cousins waiting for her.

"All set?" Spike asked.

"All set," Tara nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jeff and Shane waited in the lobby for the Dudleys to arrive with their cousins. Jeff blinked when he saw them. "I don't think I've ever seen the Dudleys out of their camouflage fatigues."

"It's kinda freaky," Shane commented.

Several heads turned and watched the motley group enter the hotel restaurant. They were seated in a far corner. A waiter took their order and left to get their drinks.

Jeff distributed the presents he and Shane had hastily bought. "Just a little thank you for inviting us to supper."

"Thanks," Bubba said as he examined the single-use camera.

"This will pass some time," Spike said as he flipped through _The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_ paperback.

"_Good Morning Vietnam_," D-Von said and read the song list on the back of the CD.

"It was either that or Celine Dion," Shane said. "The gift shop's selection was a bit limited."

"It was a very thoughtful gesture. Thank you," Tara said as she put the bath beads in her bag then took out her gifts, "and these are for you."

Jeff and Shane tore through the newspaper wrapping, and each discovered a small jar.

Spike gave a low whistle. "Consider yourselves lucky, boys."

"What is it?" Shane asked as he sniffed at the contents.

"It's like a homemade tiger balm. Soothes all the aches and pains," D-Von explained.

"Like magic. Ow!" Bubba said glaring briefly at his cousin who sat there looking innocent with her hands folded in front of her.

"I've seen some of your matches on TV," she said with a small shake of her head. "I figured you could use it."

"Got any plans for after supper?" Jeff asked.

"Not really. Why?" D-Von asked.

"Feel like singing?" Shane asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What are you smiling about?" Shane asked as he taped up his wrists.

"I was just thinking about Christmas," Jeff said as he got ready for his own match.

Shane grinned. "Yeah. That was fun."

After supper, they had gone down the street to Bob's Waikiki Karaoke. There were about five people in the bar including the bartender. After a couple of rum punches in coconut glasses, the wrestlers started singing.

"Why you'd choose 'Smooth Criminal'?" Jeff asked.

"It was the closest thing the play list had to Alien Ant Farm," Shane explained, "and now every time you do the Swanton Bomb, I'm gonna think of you singing 'Magic Carpet Ride'."

"Seemed appropriate," Jeff shrugged, "and how about those Dudleys? Who knew?"

D-Von started it off with 'I Feel Good'. Then he got his brothers to join him in a Queen medley. He sang the lead for 'We Will Rock You' while Spike took over for 'We are the Champions'.

"Bubba plays a mean air guitar," Shane chortled.

"I don't know which was funnier," Jeff laughed, "Tara digging her heels in as Bubba and D-Von dragged her on-stage, or the boys being Pips to her Gladys Knight."

"Yeah, now I'm gonna have major associations every time I hear 'Midnight Train to Georgia'," Shane said as he adjusted the cape of his green superhero-themed costume.

"What are you two chuckleheads chuckling about?" Goldust asked as he entered the locker room.

"Nothing," Jeff said. "Just thinking about Christmas."

"Ah, the karaoke caroling caper," Goldust said nodding knowingly.

"What?" Jeff asked confused.

"There are rumors flying around about you two, the Dudleys, their cousin and rum punch," Goldust revealed gleefully. "Was there actual singing and synchronized choreography involved 'cause I would've paid to see that. So what's she like?"

"Tara? She's really nice but a bit shy," Shane replied.

"Uh-oh," Jeff said his eyes narrowing. "You like her."

"Well so do you," Shane countered almost defensively.

"Yeah, I like her, but I don't LIKE her," Jeff said emphasizing the second 'like'.

"And you said she was REALLY nice, not just nice," Goldust added.

"Maybe I like her. A little, but who wouldn't?" Shane said. "She's really nice."

"There you go again," Goldust pointed out.

"Will you stop," Shane growled at the other wrestler.

"I just want to point out a few things," Jeff said and started ticking them off with his fingers. "One, Tara is only going to be here for a couple of more days then you will likely never see her again. Two, Spike let it slip that she just got out of a pretty serious relationship so she probably isn't ready for anything other than friendship. Finally, the Dudleys will probably put you through a table every day for the rest of your life if you even look at her funny."

"I know. You're right," Shane sighed. "Still, friends isn't so bad either. Maybe Tara can be my Lita."

"Considering her self-professed stage-fright, that ought to be interesting," Jeff snickered.

"You know what I mean," Shane complained.

"Yeah, I know," Jeff smiled thinking of the woman who was his best friend. "Let's go see if they're here."

As they left, Goldust sang, "Tara and Hurricane sitting in a tree..."

* * *

><p>"Why can't I be in the audience like a normal person?" Tara asked.<p>

"Because you're not normal, you're our cousin," Bubba scowled.

"Gee, thanks," Tara said raising an eyebrow. She was wearing the Dudleyville baseball shirt her cousin had given her overtop a black t-shirt and long denim skirt. They were in a corridor backstage with people milling about them getting ready for the show. She looked at Spike and said, "He's going to be like this the whole time I'm here, isn't he?"

"Probably," Spike nodded, "but in this case, I have to agree with him. They've turned one of the locker rooms into a coffee room with some chairs, drinks, snacks and a monitor so you can watch the matches in comfort."

"Along with a roomful of strange men," Tara pointed out as a combination of panic and shyness threatened to overwhelm her.

"It'll be all right," Bubba reassured her. "Most of the guys are basically okay. Besides, tonight's line up works perfectly. Shane's match is first followed by Jeff's then the inter-gender tag team match we have with Trish. One of us will be with you at all times."

Seeing the determined looks on her cousins' faces, she sighed and accepted the inevitable. "Fine. I'll stay here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You're kidding, right?" Tara said. She was in the coffee room with her cousins when Jeff and Shane walked in.

"Nope," Bubba said. "That's HLA. Hot Lesbian Action."

Tara shook her head at the image of the RAW's general manager and two scantily dressed women in the ring. "No, that's a stereotypical male fantasy of a lesbian encounter with little, if any, basis in reality. Trust me."

The abrupt silence had Tara looking away from the monitor to find her cousins and their friends staring at her with blank expressions.

"She means it's fake," a voice clarified.

Everyone turned to the newcomer, and from the annoyed looks the wrestlers were shooting him, they were not happy to see the man.

"What do you want, Nowinski?" Bubba asked as he got to his feet.

"I'm trying to find Bischoff," the blond man said.

"Does it look like he's here?" Jeff asked as Shane scowled at him.

"Um, h-he's just leaving the ring," Tara said gesturing to the monitor.

Nowinski looked at her with a bright smile. "And who might you be?"

This time Spike got to his feet. "She's our cousin and none of your business."

"Shouldn't that be her decision?" Nowinski asked with a smirk.

"No," Bubba said taking a step forward, "and besides, she's not that kind of girl."

"That's an understatement," Tara murmured then shared a brief smile with Spike.

"Hey Nowinski," Sean Morley, the general manager's chief of staff, said from the corridor, "Bischoff wants you."

The young wrestler inclined his head toward Tara and left.

"Wow," Tara said. "I forgot what it's like to be surrounded by so much free-floating testosterone."

Bubba shrugged. "I didn't like how he was looking at you."

"And how was he looking at me?" Tara asked slightly confused.

"Like he wanted to get to know you," Spike replied.

"In the biblical sense," Bubba added.

"Yeah right because I'm such a hottie," Tara said rolling her eyes.

"I think you're-"

"Sweet," Jeff finished as he got Shane in a headlock and clamped his hand over his friend's mouth. "Shane has to help me get ready for my match. See you guys later."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tara waited in the coffee room while her cousins got cleaned up after their match. Jeff and Shane introduced her to Booker T, Goldust and Rob Van Dam all of whom stopped by to wind down after their own fights. They were all nice in an off-beat sort of way. For some reason, Shane was glaring at Goldust who kept humming under his breath.

Bubba and Spike entered the room to a smattering of applause from their fellow wrestlers. Spike came over to her. "So what'd you think of the match?"

"You guys were great," Tara replied.

Bubba looked at her closely. "You had your eyes closed the entire time, didn't you?"

"No, sometimes she had her hand over her mouth like this," Shane said and demonstrated.

"But usually it was the wincing-eyes-closed-head-turn like this," Jeff added as his face contorted into a sour expression while he turned his head causing the other wrestlers to laugh.

"Tattle-tales," Tara grumbled good-naturedly. "What can I say? I haven't seen so much carnage since leaving Sunnydale."

The flashes of concern that swept across her cousins' faces disappeared as she smiled at them. Spike spoke up, "Once Trish is finished getting ready, we thought we'd take you out for a drink before calling it a night."

"Well, in that case, I better go to the bathroom," Tara said getting to her feet and headed for the door.

"There's a bathroom back there," Rob pointed out helpfully and motioned to the back of the locker/coffee room.

Tara looked at the seven male wrestlers, shook her head and laughed. "Boys."

"I'll go with you," Bubba said.

"I'm 21 years old. I think I can go to the bathroom by myself. I'll be back in a minute."

"I said I'll-"

"Bubba," Tara said firmly then put on her own version of a 'resolve face'. It must have worked because her cousin actually raised his hands in defeat. She smiled then said, "I'll be back."

As she left the room, she heard Bubba ask, "Where did she learn to do that?" 

* * *

><p>Eric Bischoff was on top of the world. So what if he was one of the most hated men in wrestling and ran WCW Wrestling, WWE's main competitor, into the ground. He was back and planned on staying.<p>

He was heading to his office when he saw two of the WWE's rising stars coming toward him. He really wasn't in the mood to coddle fragile egos at the moment. "Look, you'll get your chance for revenge tomorrow. Right now, I've got to-"

He wasn't allowed to finish as one of the wrestlers blew a strange powder into his face. Eric's heart leapt to his throat as he felt the paralysis take over his body. He could do nothing as the other wrestler knocked him to the cold cement floor. Terror filled his eyes as the first attacker ripped open his shirt then pulled out a knife. 

* * *

><p>Tara closed the door to the bathroom and started back toward her cousins. The bathroom had been a bit further away then she had remembered, and the corridor was empty. Creepy, she thought then chided herself. You've taken midnight strolls in cemeteries. You are not going to let an empty hallway scare you.<p>

Tara took a few steps when she heard a soft slap of flesh on cement. She stopped and looked around. "Hello?"

The only response was another slap. She walked cautiously to an intersection in the hallway. She peered down the darkened corridor and found a body on the floor.

"Oh goddess," she gasped and rushed over to the body. She carefully turned it over and realized it was Eric Bischoff. His eyes were wide as though in shock and, given the amount of blood on his chest, that was no surprise. After finding nothing to stop the bleeding, Tara took off her Dudleyville shirt and pressed it against the wound.

"Help!" she shouted then froze as she sensed someone or something ominous nearby. She yelled again, "Help! Somebody help!"

Whatever she had sensed disappeared and was replaced by the thunder of footsteps and shouts coming to her aid.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was a typical chaotic beginning to a crime investigation. Detective Boday, the primary on the case, had several uniforms secure the scene and take statements from all the people milling around while he interviewed the closest thing he had to an eyewitness. He looked at the young blond before him. Though she seemed a little nervous, she was surprisingly calm for someone who had just found a seriously wounded man less than an hour ago. "Miss Maclay, how did you come to find Mr. Bischoff?"

"I was returning to the coffee room after going to the bathroom," she replied shyly.

"Did you see anyone else?"

"No."

"Did you hear anyone running away?" he asked then watched as she closed her eyes and slowly moved her head as though replaying the scene in her mind.

"I don't think so," she finally said. "I had yelled for help, and my cousins and their friends were pretty loud when they came. I didn't really hear anything else."

"I understand that you used your shirt to help stop the bleeding. That was quick thinking. Unfortunately, it also means I'll have to take the shirt into evidence," Boday said apologetically. "Do you still have it?"

"I think the EMTs took it with them when they took Mr. Bischoff to the hospital."

Boday closed his notebook and handed her his card. "If you think of anything else, please contact me."

Tara found her cousins in the coffee room with their fellow wrestlers. The low level chatter stopped as she approached them. Her least favorite thing in the world was being the centre of attention. She could feel the blush starting to creep up as all eyes turned to her and tried to block out the other people by focusing on her cousins.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked concern wrinkling his forehead.

"I'm fine," she replied. "How's Mr. Bischoff?"

There was a grumbling from the wrestlers at the mention of the general manager's name.

"They say he lost a lot of blood, but he's in stable condition," Bubba said stiffly.

The mention of blood caused her to look down at her skirt which got stained as she helped Bischoff. Suddenly, the weight of the night's events came crashing down on her, and the adrenaline she had been operating on disappeared. "Would you guys mind if I take a raincheck on the drink?" Tara asked.

"No problem," Spike assured her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said. "I just want to go to the bathroom to wash my hands first."

"Why? So you can find another body?" Bubba exclaimed.

Silence descended upon the room, and the backslap Trish aimed at Bubba's sizable stomach rang out like a shot.

"I'll go with you," she said and, after sending a glare to her boyfriend, led Tara to the bathroom.

Bubba watched as the two blonds left the room then felt Spike jump and slap him in the back of the head. "What?"

"'Find another body?' What were you thinking?" the younger Dudley asked while the other wrestlers shook their heads in disbelief. 

* * *

><p>In many ways, the WWE was like a small town. Even though the two 'brands', RAW and Smackdown, toured in separate cities, news still traveled faster than a wildfire. Tara wasn't surprised to find the red message light on her hotel phone blinking rapidly. She looked at Spike and Bubba who also noticed the light, and all three said at the same time, "D-Von."<p>

Tara went to the phone and checked the voice-mail. "He left seven messages. I better call him back."

She dialed the number and barely had time to say "hi" before her cousin's booming voice came on the line.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU CALLED! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?"

Tara had to hold the received away from her ear. He kept shouting until she finally got fed up and tapped the receiver three times on the night stand. "D-Von, calm down. I'm fine."

"What happened?" he asked tightly.

"I found Eric Bischoff bleeding in a hallway at the arena. He was taken to the hospital, and I was questioned by the police."

"THE POLICE?"

"They're investigating the attack, and I was the closest thing to an eyewitness," she said quickly.

"I can be there in four hours," D-Von said.

"I appreciate the offer, but there's nothing you can do. I'll be fine. Honest."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Put Bubba on. I want to talk to him."

Tara turned to the older Dudley and handed him the phone. "D-Von wants to talk to you."

Bubba took a deep breath then took the receiver. "Hey, D-Von." He listened for a moment then protested, "The battery was low on my cellphone, and Spike left his in the hotel room."

Tara stepped aside and listened with a small smile as the two half-brothers started arguing as to which show was safer for her to visit. She sat on the bed then noticed Spike staring at her. "What?"

"What really happened in that hallway?"

"I told you. I was coming back from the bathroom and found him bleeding."

Spike shook his head. "There's more."

Tara looked at her cousin and realized that he of all people would understand. "When I was with Mr. Bischoff, I felt something scary nearby."

"Did you see someone?"

"No. That's just it. It was a feeling. I dunno. Maybe I've become paranoid after living in Sunnydale for so long."

"No," Spike said firmly. "Granny always said you had strong instincts when it came to the supernatural. If anything, your time on the hellmouth has probably honed them. What are your instincts telling you?"

"That tonight may just be the beginning."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next night found Tara back in the coffee room at the arena with the Dudleys and their friends watching Trish's match on the monitor. "So the owner's son's taking over?"

"Shane-O-Mac is back," Booker T said enthusiastically.

Seeing the blank look on Tara's face, Rob Van Dam translated, "yes, Shane McMahon is taking over."

"At least until Bischoff is back on his feet," Spike said.

"Which, according to the hospital, will be just in time for the next city on your tour," Tara added.

"Stop raining on our parade," Goldust complained.

Tara shrugged. "Okay, Eric Bischoff has the insect reflection of a mosquito, but no one deserves to be hurt like that."

"Good observation about his insect reflection," Rob said then noticed the silence in the room. "It represents his insignificance in the karmic cycle."

The silence continued.

Bubba turned to Tara. "So you remember tonight's plan?"

She nodded. "Jeff's match is after Trish's. Then your match is next followed by Shane's. I'll wait for Trish in the Divas' locker room, and then we'll meet you back here in the coffee room."

"You mean you're not gonna hang with us?" Booker T asked causing Tara to blush.

"You guys are sweet, but you're becoming as overprotective as they are," she explained motioning to her cousins.

"Bubba, Trish is in trouble," Spike said and ran out the door.

"Shane, take care of Tara," Bubba ordered as he followed his brother.

Tara watched wide-eyed as the scene unfolded on the monitor. Trish's match was with a newcomer named Victoria. It had been a pretty brutal fight. Trish was about to go for the pin with Steven Richards interfered. He tossed the referee through the ropes and, with Victoria, ganged up on the blond. Jeff Hardy rushed into the ring, but Richards was prepared for such an act and attacked him immediately while Victoria continued the assault on Trish.

Tara breathed a sigh of relief as the camera swung over to show Bubba and Spike running down the ramp. The sight of the charging Dudleys scared Richards and Victoria who ran off.

"I hope Trish is okay," she said concern crinkling her forehead.

"Don't worry," Booker T said. "Girl's tiny but tough."

"Do you think Victoria will be in the Divas' locker room?" Tara asked not really wanting to witness a second confrontation between the two women.

"I doubt it," Shane said. "Trish says Victoria usually gets ready elsewhere. You want to head over there now? Bubba would probably feel better if you were there waiting for them."

"Probably," Tara agreed and got to her feet. 

* * *

><p>They were halfway to the Divas' locker room when a frazzled Chief Morley stopped them. "Hurricane, the boss wants to see you now."<p>

"But -"

"Now!" the chief ordered then rushed off.

"Shane, go. I'll wait right here for you," Tara said.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, I'll be fast," he said then left her with his cape fluttering in his wake. 

* * *

><p>He turned the corner and spotted the young blond sipping a soda by a wall.<p>

Alone.

With a bit of a smirk, he approached her. "Hi!"

Startled, she choked a little on her drink. "H-hi."

"We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Chris Nowinski."

"Tara Maclay."

"That was a good observation you made yesterday about HLA. What school do you go to?"

"UC-Sunnydale."

Not bad, he thought then said, "Good school. I graduated from Harvard."

"Good school," she smiled.

There was a brief silence.

"Would you like to go for a drink after the show?" he asked.

"Thanks, but I, ah, already have plans," she replied shyly.

"What? Don't like the brainy type?"

"Actually, I like the brainy type," she said softly. "It's something else you have."

"What's that?"

She paused for a moment then said with a mischievous smile, 'a Y chromosome."

"Tara!"

They both turned and saw Shane Helms striding purposefully toward them. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Shane," Tara assured him. "We better go. Bye, Chris."

Shane shot him a glare then guided the girl down the hall leaving behind a slightly puzzled Nowinski.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jacqueline and Stacy entered the Divas' locker room and found Tara holding an ice pack against Trish's shoulder blade.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Trish, I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"What's happened?" Jacqueline asked.

"Nothing," Tara repeated.

"Shane the Hurricane said that Chris Nowinski was flirting with Tara," Trish explained.

"That jackass?" Jacqueline asked.

"He was just keeping me company while Shane talked to Shane," Tara said who blinked at the sentence then continued. "Nothing happened."

Stacy watched as Tara started to blush under the other women's scrutiny. She had been a bit nervous when Trish had told her the Dudley Boyz' cousin was coming for a visit. Her own association with the Dudleys had ended when they put her through a table. To her surprise, Tara was completely different from her cousins, and Stacy liked her immediately. "They're right, Tara. Chris is a jerk, but we can find you someone nice."

"Nice?" Jacqueline repeated. "Nice boys don't do nothing. Give me a bad boy any day."

"We're fixing Tara up, not you," Stacy reminded her. "According to your logic, we should let her continue with Chris."

"Chris is a jackass not a bad boy," Jacqueline clarified.

"No, she needs someone nice like Test," Stacy said brightly then shot an alarmed look at Tara, "but you can't have him."

"I don't want him," Tara said flustered.

"No, seriously, you can't have Test," Stacy said.

"Seriously, I don't want him."

"What about Shane?" Trish suggested.

"Which one?" Stacy asked.

"The Hurricane," Trish replied.

"W-we're just f-friends," Tara stammered.

"What about Rob Van Dam?" Stacy offered.

"Hmmm, stretchy," Jacqueline said wiggling her eyebrows. "What about Jeff Hardy?"

"An extremely good choice," Stacy giggled.

"I don't believe this," Tara muttered. 

* * *

><p>Nothing like a victory to make a guy happy the Hurricane thought as he headed for the locker room. He had chokeslammed Rico to the mat and pinned him for the win. With any luck he would have just enough time for a quick shower before meeting the others for drinks.<p>

He slowed down as he noticed one of his least favorite co-workers coming toward him. He rolled his eyes as the man blocked his way. "Can I help you?"

The man merely smiled evilly and blew and handful of powder into Shane's face.

Shane blinked then felt a frightening numbness spread throughout his body. The man dragged him by the neck to a cluster of equipment crates where they were joined by another wrestler holding a gleaming knife. 

* * *

><p>Tara and Trish left the Divas' locker room to meet the Dudleys.<p>

"Don't mind Stacy," Trish said. "She's just a born matchmaker."

"What has Bubba told me you about me?" Tara asked.

"He did mention that you just ended a pretty serious relationship and are probably feeling a little gun-shy," Trish replied. "Don't worry about any Diva matchmaking. Remember that any possible suitor, regardless of gender, has to get past Bubba."

"Good point," Tara agreed.

The hallway was unusually deserted, and Tara was glad for the company. They heard a sudden rush of footsteps fading into the distance. They cautiously peeked down a side corridor but saw nothing.

Just before they were about to continue on their way, Trish noticed something in the corner of her eye. It looked to be a boot. "Anyone there?"

The two women slowly walked to the crates, and to their horror discovered more than just a boot.

"Omigod, Shane!" Trish gasped.

"Go get help," Tara ordered as she took off her jean jacket and put it on the fallen man's bloody chest.

"Help!" Trish yelled as she ran down the hall. "Bubba! Somebody! Help!"

"Shane?" Tara asked looking into his shock-filled eyes. "Stay with me. You're going to be okay."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Miss Maclay, I hope this isn't becoming a habit," Detective Boday said as the EMTs put Shane into an ambulance.

"Me neither," Tara murmured as a police officer put her blood-soaked jean jacket in an evidence bag.

"Well, I'd be more suspicious of you if there weren't so many witnesses stating that you were rarely alone tonight," Boday said. "When did you last see Shane Helms?"

"He walked me to the Divas' locker room before his match," she replied. "I watched his match on the monitor. He won."

"How did you find Helms?"

"After we watched his match, Trish and I went to meet my cousins. We heard some footsteps down there but didn't see anyone. Trish noticed his boot. She went to get help while I stayed with Shane."

Boday closed his notebook. "If you remember anything else, please contact me." 

* * *

><p>Tara found her cousins with their friends in the coffee room. Deja vu, she thought as once again a hush fell over the wrestlers.<p>

"You okay?" Spike asked.

"I'm fine," she replied trying not to blush as everyone stared at her.

Sensing her discomfort, Spike turned to the others. "All right, give her a break. Move along, there's nothing to see."

The other wrestlers slowly filed out each offering his or her help if needed. Soon, Tara, Trish, Jeff and the Dudleys were alone.

"You okay, Trish?" Tara asked.

"Yeah," she said hesitantly then shuddered causing Bubba to hug her.

"Where's your jacket?" Bubba asked as Tara rubbed her arms.

"Evidence bag," she shrugged.

"I'll see if I can find something," Spike said leaving the group.

Tara turned to Jeff who had been silent all this time. Judging from his expression, he was shaken. "I asked, and the police said we can take Shane's gear with us. Why don't you go get his stuff?"

Jeff smiled distractedly then left.

Spike returned with a black sweatshirt. "It's all I could find."

Tara took the sweatshirt, saw the writing and smiled. She put it on then asked, "Is it me?"

"It's definitely you," Trish giggled visibly relaxing as she read the outrageous shirt on the shy blond. It said 'Get the F Out' which had been a slogan after a lawsuit with the World Wildlife Federation.

"Bubba, why don't you call D-Von? I'm sure he's already heard what happened," Tara said.

"Why don't you call him?" Bubba asked.

"Because you have a cellphone," Tara pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's your idea."

"But he's your brother. You know he'll want to talk to you."

"Coward," Bubba muttered as he pulled out his cell phone.

"You bet," Tara freely admitted. "Spike, do you have your cell phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you find out how Shane's doing? He was taken to the same hospital as Eric Bischoff was."

"Sure," Spike said then dialed information to get the hospital's number.

"You're pretty calm all things considered," Trish observed. "How do you do it?"

"When you live in Sunnydale, you get use to crisis management," Tara replied enigmatically.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Yes, Dad, I know," Shane McMahon said into the phone as he rummaged through the papers on the desk. "Yes, I'm aware of that. No, Dad, everything's under control. You don't have to come to L.A."

There was a knock on the office door for which Shane was extremely grateful. "Dad, I gotta go. I gotta go. I gotta go. Bye."

He hung up while his father was in mid-rant, took a deep breath then said, "Come in."

He was surprised to see Bubba Ray and Spike Dudley with a blond woman in tow.

"Shane, you got a minute?" Bubba asked.

"Maybe thirty seconds," Shane grinned ruefully.

"This is our cousin, Tara Maclay," Spike introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Shane said shaking her hand. "You're the one who found Bischoff and the Hurricane. Please believe me when I say that this sort of thing doesn't normally happen."

"That's what most people have been saying," Tara said.

"Have the police told you anything new?" Spike asked.

"No, nothing new," Shane replied.

"Maybe they could use some help," Spike said.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked warily.

"Tara knows some PIs," Bubba blurted out then looked expectantly at his cousin who froze like she was caught in some headlights.

"A-actually they're friends of friends," Tara clarified.

"It wasn't a big deal when it was just Bischoff. Everyone hates him," Spike said, "but who would want to hurt Shane Helms like that?"

"And the rumor mill has it that they were both slashed rather than stabbed," Bubba added. "I mean, what's up with that?"

"And you think these friends of your friends can help?" Shane asked.

"They specialize in unusual cases," Tara explained. "I could go and tell them what's happened. If they think they can help, I could ask if one of the investigators can come here and talk to you."

After a moment's consideration, Shane said, "Do it."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

He smelt them before he saw them. The stench had him reaching for the small battle ax that was kept behind the old registration desk. He exchanged a worried look with the young woman who was helping him when the basement door swung open.

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce chuckled as two of his associates entered the room. They were disheveled with globs of blue goo dotting their clothes. "Get the kularga demon?"

"Oh yeah," Charles Gunn answered as he flicked some goo on the floor.

"The bill can be sent today," Angel said. "Where are the others?"

"Cordelia's resting, and Lorne is watching over Connor," Winifred Burkle said. "Last time I checked he was singing 'Baby Love'."

"Thanks, Fred," Angel grinned then started up the stairs.

"You might want to shower first," Wesley called after him.

"And burn your clothes," Fred added.

Gunn spread his arms out and watched as more goo dripped to the floor. "You know, Wes, your research didn't say they'd be so-"

"Odoriferous?" Wesley suggested.

"Stinky?" Fred offered wrinkling her nose.

"Rank," Gunn said decisively. "I'm gonna wash up too."

"I'll get the bill ready," Fred said as Gunn went upstairs.

Wesley pulled out the appointment book. Looks like that was the last of the active cases, he thought. Just one possible case that should be arriving now.

He heard the front door open and looked up to find a young blond come into the hotel. "May I help you?"

The woman smiled shyly. "I hope so. My name is Tara Maclay. I have an appointment." 

* * *

><p>"So you believe someone or something supernatural is behind these assaults," Wesley said as he handed her a cup of tea.<p>

"Well, as my cousin pointed out to his boss, Eric and Shane were slashed rather than stabbed," Tara said then added hesitantly, "and I'm a witch. I sensed something menacing nearby when I found Eric."

After locking glances with Angel who nodded slightly, Wesley said, "we'll take the case. Fred, think you could access Detective Boday's notes regarding his investigation?"

"So long as he entered them into a computer," Fred replied then settled behind the laptop.

"I'll stay and help," Gunn offered.

"I'll go meet with the general manager then interview the victims," Wesley said.

"When's the next show?" Angel asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," she replied.

"I'll ask for some backstage passes," Wesley said.

"Sounds like we've got a game plan," Angel said.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Eric Bischoff was not a happy camper. The hospital food was awful. His bandages itched. The nurses stopped answering his buzzer twenty minutes ago, and top it all off, the boss's son was now acting general manager of RAW. All he needed was for Mankind to show up with Mr. Socko, and his day would be perfect.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said resignedly.

A familiar young woman carrying a small poinsettia and a bag came in with a man he had never met before.

"I don't know if you remember me. I'm Tara Maclay, Spike and Bubba's cousin," she said putting the plant on the small table. "This is for you."

"Thank you," Eric said surprisingly touched. "You're the one who saved me."

"I just did what anyone would've done."

"Not everyone."

"My name is Wesley Wyndom-Pryce," the man introduced. "I'm with Angel Investigations. Shane McMahon has hired us to look into the assaults on you and Shane Helms. I'd like to ask you a few questions if you're feeling up to it."

"Sure," Eric shrugged then winced.

"What can you remember about the attack?" Wesley asked.

"Not much," Eric admitted. "I was going back to my office. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."

"That's all?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, doctor says I was drugged and thinks that's why I can't remember anything," Eric explained with more than a little frustration.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you?" Wesley asked.

Eric shot him a look. "You don't watch professional wrestling, do you?"

"No, I don't," Wesley confessed.

"I'm the boss. Everyone hates me," Eric grinned. 

* * *

><p>"Stop it."<p>

"But it's itchy."

"Stop it, or I'll call someone to put the restraints on."

"Only if you call Nurse Wells."

Jeff rolled his eyes at the grinning wrestler lying in the bed when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Shane said.

It was Tara along with another man. "Hi, how are you?" she asked.

"Better now that you're here."

"Shane," she blushed then introduced her companion. "Jeff Hardy, Shane Helms, this is Wesley Wyndom-Price of Angel Investigations. Shane McMahon hired them to look into the attacks."

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" the man asked.

"Go ahead," Shane said.

"What do you remember of the attack?"

"It's weird 'cause it's all kinda blurry," he confessed. "I had just finished my match and was heading toward the locker room. I think I ran into someone, but I'm not sure who. Then something happened, and everything went black. Aside from the voices that's all I remember."

"Voices?" Wesley asked. "As in more than one?"

"I think so but I'm not sure," Shane said. "The voices were all weird like they were put through a sound mixer or something. They were very slow and might have been speaking another language."

Wesley wrote down the information. "Thank you for your time. I think I'll return to headquarters and compare notes with my colleagues. Tara, I can drop you off at the arena if you'd like."

"I'll be going there soon anyway," Jeff said to her. "I can give you a ride."

"Then I'll stay," she smiled as the Englishman took his leave. She put the bag she had been carrying on the wheeled table that went across Shane's hospital bed. "Brought you a little care package. The snacks are from me, the comics are from Spike and the 'Playboy' magazine is from Bubba."

"Aw, thanks," Shane said touched by the gifts.

"So do you think these investigators can help?" Jeff asked.

"If anyone can, it's them," Tara said.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I'm back," Wesley said as he entered the Hyperion.

"Come join the party," Gunn said looking up from the book he was reading on the counter.

"How's it going?" he asked as he headed to the office where the others were working.

"Slow," Cordelia admitted from the desk. "How did the interviews go?"

"Not very well," Wesley replied taking out his notes and updated his colleagues.

"That's pretty much what the police reports said," Cordelia shrugged.

"Any luck with the forensic report?" Wesley asked.

"Working on it," Fred said eyes glued to the laptop monitor and fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Apparently, they redid the toxicology testing and haven't updated their records yet," Cordelia explained.

"Redid?" Wesley repeated puzzled.

"Yeah, don't know why," Cordelia said then answered the phone.

"Got it!" Fred said triumphantly then frowned when she skimmed the toxicology report. "That's weird."

"What?" Wesley asked as he and Gunn came over to her.

"Well, according to this, there were surprising amounts of datura inoxia and menispermum canadense in the victims' bloodwork," she said.

"Say what?" Gunn said.

"Devil's weed and moonseed?" Wesley asked reading the report on the monitor.

"Oh that doesn't sound good," Gunn commented.

"Datura inoxia or Devil's Weed is a psychoactive plant and is strongly hallucinogenic in small quantities. Menispermum canadense or moonseed can cause paralysis," Wesley said.

"Could explain why the victims' statements are so vague," Gunn said.

"It could at that," Wesley agreed.

"Ewww," Fred winced as she scrolled down and a bloody picture of Bischoff's carved chest appeared.

The men nodded in agreement. Gunn took a closer look. "Is it just me, or is there a pattern?"

Wesley also looked closer. "You're right. These aren't random cuts. How'd you guess?"

"Years of deciphering graffiti," Gunn replied. "Anyone got a decoder ring?"

"I can't see any mathematical nor scientific component so maybe the pattern's linguistical," Fred theorized as she printed off a copy of the report.

"If it is a language, it's not one I recognize," Wesley said. "Maybe Lorne can translate it."

"Someone called my name," a voice said. A moment later a dapperly dressed green demon with small red horns entered the room.

"Say Wesley, think we could use some of that $50,000 we got from the Nahdrah job to buy a cappuccino machine or a high quality juicer and write it off as a business expense? It'd make a good first impression if we could serve some classy refreshments to the clients while they bare their souls so to speak," Lorne said ever the public relations man.

"Does this look familiar?" Wesley asked handing over the photo.

"Ouch," Lorne grimaced then squinted at the picture. "I think it might be Ancient Mactellarian."

"Can you translate it?" Wesley asked.

"Well, I'm a bit rusty, but I'll give it a shot," Lorne said and sat down at one of the desks.

"Good," Wesley said as he grabbed some more books then turned to Gunn. "Mr. McMahon was going to set aside some backstage passes. Want to check out the crime scene?"

"Sounds like fun," Gunn grinned.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next afternoon Tara and Jeff were wandering around backstage when they came across a man with long black hair, mustache and beard sitting at a table.

"Hey Bradshaw," Jeff said.

"Hey Hardy," the man said glumly as he looked up from the game of solitaire he had been playing. "What's up?"

"Just keeping Tara company."

"Ah yes, Bubba and Spike's cousin," he said inclining his head. "I'm Bradshaw. Good to meet you."

"Likewise," Tara smiled shyly.

"That a new tattoo?" Bradshaw asked glancing at Jeff's arm.

"Nah, just marker. Tara did it. Told her if the university thing didn't work out she'd make a great tattoo artist," he said causing her to blush.

"Does it mean something?" Bradshaw asked.

"It's protection symbol," Jeff replied. "She was doing them on the Dudleys so I had her do one on me."

"Well, since you survived your match with the Big Show, it must have worked," Bradshaw said then asked Tara. "I don't suppose you play poker?"

"Geez, Bradshaw," Jeff said rolling his eyes then turned to Tara. "He's been depressed ever since his tag team partner and poker buddy Faarooq was sent to Smackdown."

"I can play a little, but I don't have much money," she confessed.

Bradshaw's face lit up. "That's okay. I'll spot you some money. Hell, you don't even have to pay me back."

"Bradshaw, you are a sad, little man," Jacqueline said shaking her head as she approached the group.

"Am not. I said she didn't have to pay me back," he protested then eyed the female wrestler speculatively. "What'd ya say? A couple of rounds?"

Being one of the few people around who could hold her own in a poker game with Bradshaw, Jacqueline figured he must be pretty desperate to invite her to play so she took pity on him. "Fine. Four rounds and that's it." 

* * *

><p>$10," Bradshaw bet pushing some poker chips toward the pile in the center of the table. "So Tara, how'd you like your visit so far? I mean aside from stumbling over bodies, Ow!"<p>

She looked up from the pairs of eights and aces she had to find him glaring at Jeff and Jacqueline. "It's been good. I don't get to see my cousins very often."

"Call," Jacqueline said adding her bet to the pot. "Speaking of which, where are the boys?"

"Call. They're getting ready for another inter-gender tag team match with Trish," Tara replied as she pushed some chips toward the pile.

"Who are they up against?" Bradshaw asked.

"Call," Jeff said taking some chips from his dwindling stack. "Steven Richards, Victoria and Rico."

"Hehe, two nuts and a fruit," Bradshaw snickered as he dealt each player a card, contemplated his hand then placed his bet. "$10. Remember when Victoria was just one of the Godfather's, uh, 'lady friends'?"

"Call," Jacqueline said pushing the chips toward the pot. "Yeah, I remember. Then all of a sudden she becomes the resident psycho."

Rarely an aggressive poker player, Tara didn't raise the betting despite having a full house. "Call. Psycho?"

"Completely. Fold," Jeff said quitting that round of poker. "Then the resident psychopath hooks up with Richards, the resident sociopath, and the fun really begins."

"When did all this happen?" Tara asked.

"Couple of months ago," Jacqueline said. "Just after we left New Orleans." 

* * *

><p>"Four aces! I can't believe it!" Jeff said incredulously as he walked Tara to the entrance where Gunn was waiting. "I haven't seen Bradshaw so stunned since his last match with Kane."<p>

"And now I can buy a new jacket," she said patting the satchel slung over her shoulder.

When they met up with Gunn, Tara made the introductions, and they headed toward the scene of the first attack.

"And you thought you heard footsteps head off in that direction?" Gunn asked pointing down the hall.

"Yeah," Tara said.

"Where was the second attack?" Gunn asked.

"On the other side of the building," Jeff said leading the way.

They got halfway there when they heard a scream. They ran and found Stacy Kiebler kneeling beside a fallen Test futilely trying to stop the blood on the wrestler's chest with a filmy scarf.

"Oh my god," Jeff said in shock.

"Jeff, take Stacy and go get help," Tara ordered as she pulled a WWE t-shirt out of her bag and pressed it down over top the scarf.

Gunn helped apply pressure on the wounds. "Lucky you had this shirt."

"Souvenir for a friend back home," she explained glancing down at Test then back up at Gunn.

"I don't know which is scarier," he said shaking his head, "the fact that this is happening or the fact that you had a plan should this happen."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Thank you again, Miss Maclay," Detective Boday said.

"You're welcome," Tara said then walked toward her cousins who, along with Trish and Jeff, were comforting Stacy.

"How'd the interview go?" Spike asked.

"Okay," she said. "Where's Gunn?"

"Calling Angel headquarters," Jeff said as Shane McMahon came storming toward the group.

"I thought these investigators were supposed to prevent this sort of thing from happening," Shane growled glaring at Tara.

"Hey, back off," Bubba scowled coming between the two.

"Yeah, this isn't Tara's fault," Spike added coming to his cousin's side. "In fact, she probably saved Test's life."

Shane sighed in frustration. "You're right. I'm sorry, Tara. It's just that I have three employees in the hospital due to non-wrestling-related injuries. This, in general, is not good!"

"Ahem," a man behind him said then introduced himself. "My name is Charles Gunn, and I'm with Angel Investigations. I just told my colleagues what happened, and they believe they may have a lead."

"Great, let's hear it," Shane said when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and groaned as he answered it. "Hi, Dad."

They watched him walk off then turned back to Gunn.

"You have a lead?" Tara prompted.

"Possibly. They may have found the reason behind the attacks," he explained then considered his audience. "Uh, I was going to head back to the Hyperion. Would you like to come along?"

"Sure," Tara said.

"We're coming too," Bubba declared and saw his cousin's mouth open to protest. "Don't even think about it, Tara. We are going to be with you day and night until you go back to Sunnydale."

"Trish, you mind staying with Stacy?" Spike asked.

"No problem," she said putting her arm around the seated blonde.

Tara watched her cousins make plans and shrugged helplessly toward Gunn. "Looks like we'll have some company."

"I just hope they're ready to take a walk on the wild side."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Spike had no idea what to expect when they arrived at the Hyperion. The first thing he noticed was the enormous art deco lobby. The second thing was the beautiful brunette holding a baby. The third thing was a green-skinned demon entering the room and carrying a baby bottle.

Gunn made the introductions. "Lorne was a big help in cracking the case."

"Just a little translation. You'll be the ones doing the heavy lifting," the demon protested then looked at the new arrivals speculatively. "Say, do you have any strong opinions regarding juicers?"

"Ah, Lorne, let's put the baby to bed," Cordelia said. "I'm sure Wesley want to fill them in on what they discovered."

"I'm trying to expand the Little Nipper's music appreciation," Lorne said as they took the baby upstairs. "Which do you think I should try next? Some Smokey Robinson or a little Ray Charles?"

Spike followed the others into the office where he met the rest of Angel Investigations.

Wesley began the debriefing complete with PowerPoint slideshow by Fred. "The main breakthrough was we realized that the slashes on the victim's chests were actually supplications."

"Supplications?" Bubba asked.

"Like prayers," Tara explained.

"Mactellarian, to be precise," Wesley added.

"And they are?" Spike prompted.

"Demon spirits from another dimension," Wesley said. "When they first come to our plane of existence, they must find a human host by the first full moon. They gather their strength until the second full moon. Then they must perform four bloodlettings by the third full moon in order to gain permanent control over their hosts."

"So that means that there will be another attack," Tara said.

"By the third full moon which is tomorrow," Angel confirmed.

"We believe that the Mactellarius demons may have come from New Orleans," Fred said as she pulled up a slide of some scanned newspaper clippings. According to our research, there have been similar attacks in the area over the past two hundred years."

"Previous attempts at completing the ritual were apparently foiled by various covens," Wesley said as Fred pulled up a portrait of a dark-haired woman with a serene look on her face. "This is Antonia Levesque, a powerful witch from New Orleans. She is rumored to have trapped two Mactellarius demons using her amulet."

A chill came over Spike as he saw the amulet then exchanged a look of dread with his cousin.

Tara pulled the necklace out from beneath her shirt. "You mean one like this?"

Everyone froze for a moment when they realized what she had. Then Bubba roared, "You gave her a possessed amulet!"

"I didn't know it was possessed!" Spike protested.

"Stop it!" Tara said in an attempt to prevent her cousins from coming to blows right there.

"Where did you get that?" Wesley asked never taking his eyes off of the necklace.

"At an estate sale in New Orleans a few months ago," Spike replied uncomfortably as his half-brother glared at him.

"That coincides with Antonia's death," Fred said.

"And with the release of the Mactellarius demons," Wesley added.

"What do you mean 'release'?" Bubba asked.

"Apparently the demons will stay trapped for as long as the person who trapped them lives," Wesley explained. "When that person dies, the spell is undone, and the demon spirits are released. May I?"

Tara nodded, took off the necklace and gave it to Wesley. "You think it can help?"

"It just might. Obsidian can absorb negative energy, and silver can ground it thereby trapping it inside," he said using a magnifying glass to examine the amulet.

"I'd say these guys are pretty negative," Gunn added

"I think I found the spell," Wesley said as he squinted at the minute writing engraved toward the edge of the amulet.

"Good timing 'cause you're going to need it," Cordelia said as she rushed into the room.

Angel tensed. "Connor?"

"With Lorne," she said impatiently.

"Vision?" Wesley asked.

Cordelia nodded. "This guy was being attacked by this couple."

"Couple?" Bubba asked.

"At the stadium, I think," she continued.

"Can you describe the victim?" Wesley asked.

"Um, he's tall, white, has weird multicolored hair and that," Cordelia said pointing at the symbol Tara had drawn on Bubba's arm.

"Oh god, it's Jeff," Tara said shooting a frightened look at her cousins.

"What about the attackers?" Angel prompted.

"They both white with crazy eyes. Judging from their outfits, they're wrestlers," Cordelia said, "and the woman has long black hair."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It was like swimming through quicksand. Each attempt to regain control of her body was slow and painstaking.

Almost there, she thought as she reached toward the light that seemed so far away. She wasn't sure how much longer she could endure the sight of the bloody attacks; despairing at her inability to prevent what was happening from happening again.

Almost there, she thought when she felt a tug.

No! she screamed silently as the inky void once again pulled her away from the light and enveloped her in darkness." 

* * *

><p>"Fight her! Fight her!" a voice insisted.<p>

She felt hands on the sides of her face and put hers over top of them. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" he asked his piercing blue stare narrowing dangerously.

"I'm fine," she reassured him as he released her and continued with the preparations. She watched as he expertly blended the powders. They had taken over the two bodies in New Orleans just over two months ago. While the soul of the male host relinquished control quite willingly, it was a constant struggle for her with the female soul. "It's getting harder to maintain control."

Handing her the knife, he smiled evilly. "Soon, my love, we will have control permanently. Then nothing will stand in our way." 

* * *

><p>"Thanks for training with me," Maven said as they left the ring in the empty stadium.<p>

"No problem" Jeff said to the rookie. "You got potential."

"Want to go for a drink? I heard some of the guys were going to go to that karaoke place."

"Think I'll just head back to the hotel. Maybe go for a swim," Jeff said as they split up since their locker rooms were on different sides of the arena.

"See you later!" Maven said.

Jeff wiped the back of his neck when he noticed two figures approaching him. He rolled his eyes as they came closer. "What do you two want?

"Nothing much," Steven Richards said blowing some powder into his face, "Just your blood."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"This isn't your fault," she said.

"What?" Spike asked as Bubba quickly wove the rental car through traffic in an effort to get to the arena before Cordelia's vision could come true.

"I know you, and you're blaming yourself," Tara said.

"Maybe if I hadn't given it to you this wouldn't be happening," he hypothesized.

"Then we wouldn't have a way to stop them," she pointed out. "Maybe you were supposed to find it. Granny always said you were more sensitive to magic than your brothers. According to Wesley, the amulet always finds its way to a witch, and there weren't any in the WWE until I came to visit."

"At least not any literal witches," Bubba clarified as he took the exit off the freeway.

"Maybe all this was supposed to happen," Tara said.

"We're here," Bubba announced as he pulled up to the arena entrance. They got out of the car just as Angel, Wesley and Gunn pulled up in a classic black convertible.

"Attacks have taken place at the west, south and east side of the building so the next attack should take place in the north area," Wesley said as they got out of the car and grabbed supplies.

"Follow us," Bubba said as he led the way with his brother. 

* * *

><p>Unable to move or speak, Jeff could do nothing but watch in terror as Victoria knocked him on his back and lowered the knife. To his surprise, the pain was in his arm rather than his chest. The symbol Tara had drawn flared with the sting of a thousand needles biting into his flesh.<p>

Even Victoria was confused when the first cut produced no blood. "What…"

"Get away from him," Spike shouted as they ran toward them.

Tara pointed at the smaller group and said something in Latin. Jeff was sent skidding across the floor toward the far wall.

Both Victoria and Steven spun around and glared at Tara. "Witch!"

The couple started toward her but was intercepted by Angel and Bubba while Gunn went to check on Jeff. Wesley, Tara and Spike quickly set up a trap by putting chunks of black tourmaline in the shape of a square on the cement floor.

"Casses Patefacio!" Wesley shouted triggering the trap as bolts of energy streaked out of the dark crystals to form a pyramid. "Throw them inside!"

Realizing what they intended to do, Victoria and Steven struggled wildly against Bubba and Angel who eventually were able to throw them into the mystical cage. Once inside, they shrieked and collapsed as the trap forced the demon spirits out of their human hosts.

"Tara, now!" Wesley ordered.

Raising her arms, she recited in a loud voice, "Expungo Mactellarius Phylacterium!"

There was a high pitched squeal as the demon spirits were slowly sucked into the amulet which suddenly weighed a ton. Tara felt like she was being punched in the solar plexus. When it was over, she fell to her knees in exhaustion. Her cousins rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" Bubba asked as he checked her for injury.

"I'm fine," she said panting slightly.

"Is that it?" Spike asked the Angel team. "It's over?"

"Yes," Wesley said.

"What about these guys?" Gunn asked jerking a thumb toward the unconscious bodies of Victoria and Steven still inside the trap.

"They'll be weak for a long time, but they'll be okay," Wesley replied. "I'm not sure if they'll remember anything."

"And Jeff?" Tara asked glancing toward the wrestler propped up against the wall. He appeared to be in a trance-like state.

"Once the effects of the powder wear off, he'll have a headache, but he should be fine," Wesley said.

"What about the police?" Bubba asked.

"Leave them to us," Angel said.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"And they believed that?" Spike asked.

Tara nodded. "Apparently, Angel Investigations have dealt with the police before."

They were in the hotel lounge having a drink with Bubba and Trish. Since they would be leaving L.A. the next day, they were going to meet some of the other wrestlers to go clubbing.

"So you're all ready to go back to Sunnydale?" Trish asked.

"Yup," Tara replied sipping her drink. "The bus leaves at noon."

"You could always come on the road with us," Bubba suggested.

"Sure, no problem," Tara said. "I'll just drop out of school, lose the scholarship…"

"Okay, okay," Bubba said raising his hands in defeat.

"Maybe I can come visit you in the summer," she conceded.

"You're coming for another visit? Cool!" Shane Helms said taking a seat beside her and was followed by Jeff Hardy, Rob Van Dam and Booker T.

"Maybe," she repeated. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. In fact, it's really weird 'cause the scars from the attack have disappeared. The doctors can't explain it," he said not catching the quick byplay between Tara and her cousins.

"Thanks for the save last night," Jeff said. "I don't really remember what happened. It's all kinda blurry."

"No problem," Bubba said. "What's in the box?"

"It's a little thank you from WWE management," Jeff said handing it to Tara.

Blushing slightly at the attention, she opened it to find a tailored, three-quarter length, black leather jacket. "Wow!"

"You like it?" Shane asked. "We felt kinda bad 'cause you kept losing your clothes every time one of us was attacked."

"Here, try it on," Booker T said and helped her on with it.

"Looks good," Trish complimented.

"Thanks," Tara said sitting back down.

"How about a toast?" Spike said as he raised his glass. "To good friends, good times and a brand new year."

"Cheers," everyone said clinking glasses.

Tara took a sip from her drink and smiled. "I think it will be a good year."

~ The End ~


End file.
